The present invention relates to a unidirectional magnetostatic wave magnetometer, i.e. substantially sensitive to a component of an external magnetic field.
Among the known magnetometers, certain of them are sensitive to the intensity of the magnetic field, for example optical pumping magnetometers. Others are unidirectional, i.e. they supply a signal which is proportional to the component of the field in a given direction. The latter type of magnetometer generally utilises the displacement of a conductor in a magnetic field, which induces an electrical voltage. The conductor is generally fragile. Movements lead to wear and prior adjustments are necessary.